Shukaku, mon amour
by Elowlie
Summary: Shukaku extrait du corps de Gaara, ce dernier peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles, ou presque...
1. One Shot

**Shukaku, mon amour…**

Une pièce entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité.

Dans le fond, une présence, son regard perçant d'un bleu vert incroyable, ses cheveux rouge vif en bataille. Aucune émotion ne transparaît sur ses traits.

Un fin loup de velours cache la moitié de son visage, une étoffe du même tissu le drape à la façon des romains, le tout étant habilement assorti à sa chevelure flamboyante.

Gaara fixe le centre de la pièce avec intérêt, il attend patiemment.

Un faisceau lumineux apparaît, éclairant vivement une barre verticale qui semble relier sol et plafond, une musique envoûtante s'élève. Son regard s'intensifie, comparable à celui d'un félin traquant sa proie.

Une main entièrement gantée de noir s'en empare, on peut suivre la monté du tissu sur l'avant bras, remontant au-dessus du coude pour s'y arrêter. Les muscles bien dessinés ne laissent aucun doute sur le sexe de la personne encore cachée dans l'ombre. Accrochant sa jambe à la barre, il entre maintenant entièrement dans la clarté, s'enroulant autour du métal dans des mouvements lents et lascifs en harmonie avec le son emplissant l'air autour d'eux.

Son corps est moulé de noir, ne laissant aucuns détails échapper à son spectateur, Ses cheveux, d'un blond lumineux, encadrent son visage à demi masqué de noir ne laissant paraître que la lueur pétillante du bleu profond de ses yeux, un fin sourire amusé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, sur lesquelles il passe le bout de sa langue avec une gourmandise non dissimulée, fixant son regard à celui qui le regarde sans ciller. Gaara ne bouge pas, son expression toujours figée comme dans du marbre.

Le blond se déhanche sensuellement, glissant contre cette barre et passant derrière pour y coller son dos et s'y laisser couler vers le sol, lentement, très lentement, l'épousant de son corps, son dos, le galbe de ses fesses, il tourne légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière pour lancer un regard en coin, approchant son index de sa bouche pour en mordiller le bout avec un sourire coquin. Il fera tout pour l'aguicher, lui donner envie comme lui il en a envie… Il le fera devenir fou de désir…

Ses doigts quittent sa bouche pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, de son torse, tout en se balançant de son autre bras lascivement de l'autre côté de cette barre qu'il tien toujours fermement, il se penche vers l'arrière, crochetant ses jambes au métal lumineux sous le projecteur, se soulevant de terre alors que sa tête, elle, retombe presque au sol, ne s'arrêtant qu'a quelques centimètre de lui, sa main libre glisse sur son torse bien taillé, qui ferait pâlir n'importe quel autre homme de jalousie et se damner toutes les femmes passant par-là. Il le regarde d'un air provocateur, sa main caressant ses abdos, passant sur ses hanches, son aine…

Tout en lui appelle à la luxure, mais Gaara ne bouge toujours pas, il reste impassible, comme si ce spectacle ne lui faisait rien, pourtant… mais il résiste, il ne répondra pas à l'appel de ce corps fabuleux se mouvant devant lui, virevoltant au rythme long de la musique, il ne répondra pas à ces yeux emplis d'un désir brûlant, ne répondra pas non plus à la moue aguicheuse sur ces lèvres si tentantes…

Le blond, voyant que le roux ne fait pas mine de vouloir céder à la tentation, prend une pause des plus suggestives contre la barre, et, doucement, commence à dé zipper son haut, dévoilant entièrement son torse doré, lentement, il l'enlève, son corps ondulant, et l'envoi négligemment voleter vers Gaara, s'accrochant à l'un de ses genoux. Celui-ci ne bouge toujours pas, ne quittant pas des yeux le blond en face de lui qui, dans des mouvements souples et calculés, se dévêtis avec lenteur. Tout en s'approchant, il retire délicatement un premier gant qu'il lâche au-dessus du roux de telle manière qu'il vient frôler sa joue avant d'atterrir sur sa cuisse, suivit par le second gant faisant se couvrir le dos de Gaara de frissons.

Ses mains nouvellement dénudées parcourent son torse halé, agrippant l'attache de son pantalon, il l'a défait. Faisant descendre le tissu satiné jusqu'à laisser au roux tout le loisir d'apercevoir son boxeur sombre, ses fesses généreuses et musclées, Il se penche alors un peu en avant offrant un panorama plus que satisfaisant au rouquin qui sent son cœur s'emballer encore un peu plus. Le blond, que son sourire n'a pas quitté, se rapproche alors de lui, et posant ses mains sur les épaules de Gaara, s'agenouille sur lui, ses jambes de chaque cotés du corps du roux, moulant son corps au sien, approchant dangereusement sa bouche de celle finement scellée par l'impassibilité de leur propriétaire, les touchant presque. Gaara, dont la résistance se fait malmener, entrouvre alors les lèvres, prêt à cueillir celles du blond, quand ce dernier se redresse, le laissant en plan, faisant mine de s'éloigner… Il sait qu'il a gagné et s'en délecte, attendant que le roux vienne à lui. Cependant Gaara ne bouge pas, le contrariant un peu dans ses projets à venir. Il redresse la tête, quelque chose vient de le frôler, pourtant l'autre ne bouge toujours pas, seul son sourire a maintenant changé, un sourire carnassier. Du sable, c'est du sable qui vient de le toucher, et celui-ci l'encercle totalement à présent, tel un lasso, l'obligeant à retourner sur ses pas.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Tu es à moi… Naruto…

Et, Naruto, docilement, un large sourire sur les lèvres se laisse guider par le sable de son ami et se penche sur lui. Gaara lève sa main droite pour attraper son visage, plantant son regard dans celui d'un bleu profond en face de lui. Le blond, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, un genou entre les cuisses du roux, savoure la caresse tel un chat, ronronnant presque.

Gaara s'empare alors de ces lèvres insolentes qui lui sourient toujours, pertinentes et pleines de défis, sa main gauche glissant sous les derniers morceaux d'étoffes couvrants le corps à moitié nu de Naruto, le déshabillant par ce geste, ne lui laissant pour seul vêtement que le loup placé sur son visage. Le blond attrape alors le léger tissu couvrant Gaara et le repousse, le laissant lui aussi nu, avec juste son fin masque, cachant en partie sa jolie frimousse.

Le roux resserre alors son étreinte sur son compagnon d'un coup sec et approche ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Tu as peut-être gagné, Naruto, mais ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement… Tu vas te soumettre corps et âme, et c'est toi qui en redemanderas…

XxXxX

XxXxX

A ces mots, Gaara se redressa vivement, perdu et en sueur, cherchant du regard un repaire familier qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur le lieu où il se trouve : des murs clairs, une petite commode, sous ses doigts fins des draps humides, il est dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Tout d'un coup il s'affole et relève sèchement les draps, un soupire de soulagement, il est seul, s'était un rêve, un rêve, encore un de ces fichus rêves…

Dans tout Suna, alors que le soleil se lève à peine, un cri fort et menaçant retentit :

- SHUKAKUUUU ! …. REVIENTS BAKAAAA ! NE ME LAISSER PAS DORMIIIIR !…

Dans le salon de la maison familiale des descendants du 4ème Kazekage, un rire cristallin se fait entendre.

- Notre petit frère à bien du mal, hihi.

- Ne te moque pas Temari, se n'est pas drôle pour lui, il n'a pas l'habitude…

- Pas l'habitude de dormir plus d'une heure d'affiler ou pas l'habitude d'être un « adolescent » à peu près normal ? hihi.

- Tu exagère, laisse-le tranquille…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Kankuro, ça s'appelle la puberté, et je pense qu'il a du retard a rattrapé, surtout avec des rêves pareils, hihi.

- Temari…

- Rabat-joie.


	2. Lemon à placer entre les Xx dans le Os

Le sourire du blond s'élargis alors.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Naruto s'empara du lobe de l'oreille de Gaara et le suçota tout doucement avant de lécher lentement la peau du cou offert à lui, de souffler dessus, de déposer des baisers ponctués de légers coups de langues effleurant l'épiderme parcouru de doux frissons que le roux ne pu contrôler. Sa mâchoire se contractait et ses doigts posés sur le dos du blond en faisaient autant alors que celui-ci passait à la naissance de son épaule pour la recouvrir d'autant de sensations qui commençaient à faire monter la pression dans ses artères déjà bien affolées par le spectacle qui lui avait été offert par son amant. Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée à chaque mouvement qu'effectuait le blond sur lui, ses hanches ondulants sensuellement, faisant se frotter leurs membres dénudés et déjà bien gonflés par le désir qui émanait d'eux. Et Naruto n'en avait pas fini, ses mains, plaquées sur le torse clair contre lui, remontaient lentement vers les pectoraux finement dessinés pour y attraper les tétons tendus d'excitation et jouer délicatement avec, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts, pinçant et titillant. Le roux sentit s'écouler comme un goût métallique dans gorge, il venait de se mordre la langue, retenant ainsi un gémissement qui se faisait trop appréciateur. Il savait que le blond l'avait ressenti car celui-ci recommençait inlassablement ses caresses tandis que ses baisers et coups de langues traçaient de petits sillons humides sur sa peau, descendant sur sa clavicule, rejoignant presque les mains de son bourreau.

- Humph…

Naruto venait de remplacer ses doigts par ses dents, ses lèvres, sa langue… Se jouant du petit bout de chaire déjà bien rosi par ses soins et Gaara n'avait pu retenir ses gémissements, sa respiration se faisait lourde et le blond entreprenait toujours son corps de ses asseaux, il pouvait sentir ses mains glisser le long de son torse, se séparer pour s'occuper chacune d'une cuisse, les caressant jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses. Le blond les attrapa fermement pour soulever son compagnon de son siège, et recula afin de pouvoir déposer le roux au sol et sans tarder reprendre son jeu de sa bouche sur les mamelons offerts alors que ses mains revenaient lentement vers les hanches, l'une remontant sur les abdos fermes, l'autre continuant son trajet vers le sexe de Gaara pour le frôler du bout des doigts, de la base vers le sommet.

Le roux déglutit difficilement, la bouche entrouverte, laissant apparaître un bout de langue passant subtilement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Une vague de plaisir intense le parcouru sans crier gare. Naruto venait de refermer ses lèvres sur ce gland qui se dressait un peu trop fièrement et le suçotait. Le roux avait été tellement pris par la sensation des doigts du blond, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce dernier avait quitté son torse pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

La sensation se faisait douce, son amant se plaisait à le taquiner, il venait de délaisser l'extrémité pour lécher la longueur, chaque centimètre de peau passant minutieusement au crible. Gaara passa ses mains dans la folle chevelure blonde, y imprimant une légère pression de ses doigts.

- Naruto… Je… Tu… Hummm… Prends-le…

Et le blond souffla doucement sur le long de la verge savamment mouillée.

- Tu craques ?

Le rouquin serra les dents.

- Oui… Hummm… S'il te plait… Naruto…

Ce dernier, accédant à la requête de l'ancien Jinchuuriki du Ichibi, engloutissant entièrement son membre, faisant aller sa langue contre lui, les lèvres bien serrées, et commença des vas et viens.

- Huuumm… Naruto…

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait encore, son souffle chaud hautement perturbé par ses gémissements. Il porta une de ses phalanges à sa bouche pour la mordre alors que son autre main jouait avec les cheveux qu'elle empoignait, un gémissement plus fort que les autres avait manqué de s'échapper, il fermait les yeux, savourant chaque geste, chaque caresse lui étant prodiguée avec soin par le blond s'appliquant sur lui. Alors le blondinet, ne quittant pas une seconde la tache qu'il s'était vu confier, attrapa les jambes de Gaara pour les passer sur ses épaules, facilitant l'accès à ses fesses rebondies qu'il malaxa soigneusement faisant augmenter la pression en son compagnon. Il retira pourtant une de ses mains et amena deux de ses doigts à la bouche du rouquin qui les pris sans se faire prier et les lécha avidement alors qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir s'emparait de lui. Naruto jouait maintenant, en plus de sa bouche sur le sexe du roux, de sa main libre sur ses testicules qu'il caressait et faisait rouler entre ses doigts. Alors Gaara attrapa vivement les doigts, qu'il humidifiait, dans sa bouche pour les sucer goulûment. Il était écarlate et sa peau perlait par endroit.

Le blond, apparemment satisfait, retira ses doigts mouillés de la bouche gourmande et en plaça un à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant d'aller et venir sur le sexe frissonnant, fixa intensément son regard qui se teintait de rouge sur celui d'un bleu-vert intense braqué sur lui, le cœur du roux en rata un battement tellement ce regard était pénétrant et intense, vif de désir, et laissait penser que ce n'était pas encore fini.

Gaara sentit alors le doigt, tout juste poser sur lui, s'immiscer en lui, tournant, allant, venant, le taquinant de l'intérieur, et alors qu'un deuxième allait faire son entrer, il n'en pouvait plus.

- Naruto…

Il était haletant, ses mots ne franchissant ses lèvres qu'avec peine.

- Je vais… Prends-moi… maintenant !…

Alors le blond lapa une dernière fois le sexe qu'il venait de relâcher, attrapa les hanches du roux, laissant les jambes de celui-ci collées à son torse tandis qu'il se redressait, laissant son amant dans une position qui lui offrait une vue plongeante sur ses attributs. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Naruto positionna son propre sexe contre Gaara et poussa, se frayant un chemin dans les chaires étroites qui s'opposaient à lui.

- Haaan… Naruto…

Il était maintenant entré entièrement et allait et venait avec lenteur, savourant chaque seconde, ses gémissements rejoignant peu à peu ceux de son compagnon qui, lui, ne se retenait plus.

- Naruto… Huuuum… Plus fort…

Le blond, qui semblait n'attendre que ça, accéléra le mouvement, donnant des coups de reins plus secs et appuyés.

- AAAAaah… Naruto…

La prostate de Gaara venait d'être atteinte faisant crier ce dernier de plaisir, Naruto réitéra alors ses mouvements encore et encore jusqu'à sentir son amant se contracter autour de lui, ils allaient venir tous les deux.

- Gaara… J-je… v-vais…

Il n'arrivait plus à articuler correctement, serrant les dents, se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, attendant que Gaara vienne, quand le roux poussa un dernier cri.

- NARUUTOOO…

Il venait de jouir, s'éparpillant sur son torse pâle et le blond vint à sa suite dans un râle presque bestial. Ses pupilles reprirent leur teinte bleu pur alors que leur propriétaire s'effondrait sur le roux, à bout de force.

- Gaara… Je t'ai eu… cette fois encore…


End file.
